Alvin the Treacherous
"When we strike the Safe Zone in five days' time, the fools won't know what hit them! They'll be either gone or dead, and the '''Safe Zone will belong to the Outcast Tribe'!" '' —Alvin to Savage and Mildew. 'Alvin the Treacherous '(from the Dragons television series) appeared in the Zombie Apocalypse Roleplay on ROBLOX as the main antagonist after The Governor's attack on the Military Safe Zone and an anti-hero after the fall of the Safe Zone a couple years later. Alvin is the Chief of the Viking Outcast Tribe, which has travelled all the way from the Achipelago to America following the appearance of Walkers. Alvin first learned about the Safe Zone after Mildew and Savage found it on a reacon mission. He, along with others, will do anything in their power to seize the Safe Zone for their own. His name 'the Treacherous' is seemingly appropriate as he is apparently not known for his honor. Overview Alvin the Treacherous is Chief of the Outcasts, a tribe of vile Vikings from the Archipelago who were at war with the Hairy Hooligan Tribe from the Isle of Berk. After the appearance of Walkers, Alvin and his Tribe travelled all the way to America, only to find it also teeming with herds of flesh-eating Walkers. Appearance Alvin wears a middle-age type coat of armor with a belt comprised of small dragon teeth. His shoulder plates bear three spikes, and his left arm band also bears a set of spikes. He has a big, messy black beard and mustache, along with the typical Viking-styled boots. He carries a sword on his waist that he uses if he feels it is necessary. When he later learns how to use firearms, he carries an ARX-180 assault rifle and a small Magnum. Personality As his name suggests, Alvin is a master of treachery and it is perhaps the one factor he knows better than anyone else. Unlike more insane Vikings, Alvin is more sensible. However, he cannot be trusted and would just as soon double-cross his partners to further his own goals. He is shown to be an expert at weilding a sword, and later proves himself as a capable gun weilder. The Outcasts follow him because they fear him, and he is not beyond beating them up if he is disappointed. When he has his mind set on a goal, he will go to great lengths until that goal has been accomplished. Alvin becomes even more dangerous when he discovers a way to control the Zombies and use them to further his own goals. Pre-Apocalypse The Archipelago Before the Outbreak, Alvin and the Outcasts were holed up on Outcast Island, many miles from America's shores, part of the Archipelago. Like the Isle of Berk, the Outcasts were warred against Dragons. After learning how Berk trained Dragons, the Outcasts learned themselves how to control Dragons, and Alvin was seen using them in his multiple plans to conquer Berk. During another attack, he discovered the undead inhabiting Berk and decided to lead his forces to America in search of safety. Post-Apocalypse The Beginning "Arrival to America" Alvin the Treacherous and the Outcasts first appeared when they sailed for America's shores. Savage noticed the Walkers crowding the beach and informed Alvin. Realizing the epidemic that had plagued the Archipelago must have struck the entire planet, Alvin informed his forces that they'd have to fight their way to safety. Alvin led his Outcasts onto the American land and wiped out the Walkers by the shores. Two of his scouts discovered American transportation and Alvin decided it would be best to travel using these vehicles. His Outcasts then took over the vehicles and travelled deeper into American land.